knights_of_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gosu Boh
Gosu Boh is an Mirialan male and acolyte monk of the Arakein Order on the remote planet of Arakein. Living in relative seclusion atop Mount Arakeirkos in the order's ancient temple, Gosu was living a modest life until a call for aide, projected across the galaxy by Hethan Romund, pulled him from his meditations and training and made him the first of the Arakein Order to leave the sanctuary of Mount Arakeirkos in a millenia. Biography Early Life Gosu Boh was not born into the Order like many of his peers. Although the Order itself functions within the confines of a cloister, there are small villages and towns which have grown in the shadow of the mountain, it's population seeking solace from the Order which is largely ignorant of their existence. Scarcity and poverty are common in these smaller villages. Arakein does no offer a bountiful life and it is not uncommon for its population to suffer due to starvation or sickness. Gosu was an from a young age, his parents either having died or left him for reasons unknown. Other orphans and streetmongers had formed somewhat of a collective and brought the young boy in, raising him and teaching him the ways of their subtle craft. Gosu grey in strength and wit but the harsh life of Arakein had taken its toll on him. Gosu took it upon himself to spare his peers and other unfortunates from the harshness of Arakein by trying to bear the burden himself. It was not uncommon for Gosu to intervene into fights or disagreements in protection of his peers. Unfortunately, his temper was unbrideled and his justice was brutal. In one particular circumstance, an Aqualish thug was roughing up local child peddlers for the few credits he had. Enraged, Gosu attacked the Aqualish and with a brutal blow, shattered his tusks. The blow was as devastating to his hand, the hard tusks breaking many of the bones in his hand but he managed to buy time for the peddler to escape. Seeing the Aqualish splayed on the ground in agony both disgusted and delighted Gosu, so he fled before what menial authorities the colony had could arrive. Connection to the Force His antics began to garner the attention of the local officials and a paltry bounty was placed on him, realizing it was no longer safe for him and with no viable means offworld, Gosu fled to the only place he thought they would never look, the temple of the Arakein Order. It was a perilous climb but he arrived at the temple. Scaling was the walls was no issue for him and he found himself a comfortable storage room with ample food and supplies; most importantly, it was warm. What Gosu didn't know is that his ascent and infiltration into the temple was surveiled in its entirety. Cyrus Hemor, a master within the Order, had watched the young Mirialan with great interest. Cyrus elected to wait to tell the Council of their visitor and lulled Gosu into a false sense of security, closing off that portion of the temple for meditation and giving the boy time to rest and recuperate. After a week, Gosu awoke to see the monk sitting beside him cross-legged and medidating. Cyrus calmed the boy who looked as if he was either about the run in fear or assault the monk in anger. Cyrus quietly presented him an offer, stay and join the Order, or brave the descent and contend with his bounty. Gosu had little options and the idea of a warm meal and a comfortable life in the temple was something of a dream to an orphan of the mountain. He accepted graciously - not realizing that the life of a monk with the Arakein Order was one of the hardest vocations he would ever endure. Life in the Order The first month was the hardest. What appeared to be a life of quiet meditation and contemplation on the mysteries of the weave, the Arakein's interpretation of the Force, was a lifestyle reserved for monks of the highest degree. The acolytes served the Order in more menial ways. Gosu cooked, cleaned, scrubbed, swept, and laboured tirelessly. Although the work was difficult and exhausting, there was some quality in the purpose it gave him which energized him like nothing else had before. Gosu took to the Order's way of life with vigour, a quality which his master Cyrus recognized and appreciated. Within two years, Cyrus had convinced the council to ordain Gosu in the path of the Steel Hand, an ancient and combative dogma within the Order which trained the Temple's defenders. The teachings had not been taught in a few generations, the Order comfortable in their own security of the Temple, but Gosu's passion and zeal were enough to convince them to allow Cyrus to teach Gosu in the ways of his predecessors. The Wandering Scholar Two millenia previously, the Monks constructed a massive clock atop the mountain, carving the features into the rock itself. It was quite the feat of engineering, especially given that it was done entirely with hand tools and the manipulation of the weaves ''Force. Officially, there were no protocols to allow visitors to the Order, the cloister being enforced at all times, there were occassions were persons of particular interest to the Council would be allowed to enter the Temple. Hethan Romund, a travelling scholar, was one of these individuals. She arrived at night, as to not arise suspicion from some of the more gossipy acolytes. Gosu, who was conducting a defensive vigil for the temple, was charged with escorting her to the Council upon her arrival. Hethan was unlike anyone Gosu had ever met before. She carried herself with a competence and authortiy which both intimidated and awed him. This caused even more surprised when she had taken his hand in greeting, in the fashion common to the Order, and then gasped, pulling back her hand as if stung. Confused, Gosu apologized and began the litany of apologetics but she stopped him. Instead holding out her palm and placing it over his head. After a moment, Hethan retreated and smiled, offering her hand to the penitent Mirialan. She asked him then, something that would change the entire face of Gosu's reality. "Have you ever heard of the Force?" she said. Gosu had not, Cyrus had explained the ''weave ''to him in passing but he had never considered it more than a part of a Order, a tool to be used to achieve greater serenity and delve deeper in the mysteries. Hethan explained to him that she was a scholar who studied the history and mysteries of the fallen Jedi Order. These warriors stood in the past and provided an endless vigil to the people of the galaxy, using their mastery of the Force to defend those who could not defend themselves. That Force that they employed was strong within Gosu. Her own powers were quite small, linked mostly to psycometry, but she was able to identify those connected to the Force and gauge their power. Hethan stayed for a few weeks at the temple. Most of her time was spent behind closed doors with the Council but Hethan made an effort of coming to visit Gosu every day to explore his powers and discuss his past. She was interested in his parents, their history, and those he grew up with, trying to see if there was a latent connection to his upbringing and the depth of his powers. Finally it was time for Hethan to depart, the Council all met to see her off and Gosu was invited at the request of Hethan. She thanked them all individually and to the custom of their rank and species and then departed. The Force Calls Gosu dwelled for the next 5 years on his encounter to Hethan. Two years after her departure, Master Cyrus had passed away and Gosu had commited himself in his entirety to exploring his connection to the ''weave and the teachings of the Steel Hand. It was during a particularly intense meditation that he felt something calling to him. A presence reaching out, as if just over his shoulder. He reached back with his mind and was suddenly exposed to countless images and sensations: a mountain, cold, biting winds, rock faces, a womans cry for help, and then two glowing yellow eyes, the snapping and crackling of a glowing red blade, and then nothing. Gosu stood up abruplty, jarred from his experience. There was so much he didn't understand of the vision, but what he did recognize was the woman's cry for help. It was Hethan, and she was calling him for aide. Gosu summoned the Council and explained his vision, desperate for their assistance. What he didn't expect was for the Council to listen to him intently and then offer their assistance. Gosu had always viewed the Council as overly dogmatic and strict but their sudden change in tone confused him. The GrandMaster, and elderly Rodian, explained to him that what he had felt was an echo. Someone, most likely Hethan, had used the weaves to call to him - to connect with him. The senstation he had felt were most likely hers, which scared Gosu as he had felt her pain and anxiety through the vision. They presented him another offer, much like Master Cyrus had done many years ago. He could go and help Hethan, rescue her from whatever peril troubled her. But if he did so, he could never return. The cloister could not be broken and once he walked through the door, it would never open again. The decision troubled Gosu, the Order had been his life for over a decade. It had been his sanctuary - his home. He knew though, that if he did not go help, Hethan would likely die and her blood would be on his hands. He thanked the Council for and told them his decision. They smiled, offered him credits sufficient enough to see him on his way, and sent him in peace to fulfill his destiny. A Similar Calling Gosu arrived on Spintir and discovered that he was not the only one to recieve the vision. A lanky Xexto named Kodo Tarkal and a Mandalorian named Bawry Pakin, each with their own connection to Hethan had arrived on Spintir and were seeking transport up the mountain. With a common cause, Gosu offered to support these unlikely companions and rescue Hethan from whatever troubled plagued her on the mountaintop above. Powers & Abilities Items & Equipment Ships & Vehicles Known Physical Traits Major Injuries and Disfigurements Gosu's right hand is scarred and slightly disfigured from his encounter with an Aqualish thug in his youth. Nemesis Triva Category:Player Characters